Total Drama Dance
by WhiperingXStringsXViolinist
Summary: A dance is being held at the island right after the talent competition. Trent wants to ask Gwen, but secrets are revealed before he gets the chance. "Do you want to know about my life?" "It's all because of him..." TrentxGwen BridxGeof DuncxCour TylexLind
1. New challenge and Dance

**Hey! This is my first TDI fanfic so yea. Takes place before the talent competition.**

**I dont own TDI**

**Gwen x Trent mostly**

"Hey! Gwen!" a handsome blackish brown haired boy yelled to a gothic teen who was sitting on a stump, drawing in her sketch book. She turned to face him as he slowed his pace to approach her. "Hey Trent, what's up?" Gwen asked once he was in front of her. "Well," He looked sideways while rubbing his neck, "I was wondering if you want to be my partner for the challenge…?" (A/N: They don't know if they have partners or not.)

Gwen's cheeks flushed for a second. "U-um…sure. Anything to get away from stalker boy." She said while jabbing her thumb in the direction of Cody, in which started to run to the two. "Gwen! Baby!" He yelled while waving. Gwen in turn faced Trent and mumbled, "Please, kill me." Trent started to chuckle. "Well, Chris said we have until tonight to do whatever we want, so…do you want to go and hang on the beach with me?" Trent asked embarrassed.

Gwen nodded, then slapped her forehead when an arm fell around her shoulders. "Hey babe. What's HE doing here?" Cody asked pointing and glaring at Trent. Gwen took hold of Cody's arm and flung him into a tree. She dusted off her hands, picked up her sketchbook, and walked to the Screaming Gophers cabins with Trent. She rolled her eyes when Cody yelled behind them, "I love a girl with strength!"

Trent stared in shock at Gwen, and then asked, "How did you _DO_ that?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trent and Gwen walked to the beach in their bathing suits, talking about what kind of challenge they think they'll have. "I think it's gonna have something to do with alligators. Knowing Chris, he'll make us do something dangerous." Gwen suggested. Trent nodded. "Yea, like on the first day, he made us jump off a thousand foot cliff into shark infested waters," He said, then shook his head. "Man, that guy's got some serious problems!"

Gwen was about to open her mouth to reply when, out of the blue, Beth and Lindsay came up and surrounded Trent. "Hi Trent!" they both said. "Hey, did you hear about the Total Drama Dance their having after our next competition?" Lindsay asked. Gwen and Trent looked at each other, then back at Lindsay. "No." they said. "Well, I was wondering if you could go with me?" Lindsay and Beth said. They looked at each other.

"No. Me."

"No, Lindsay! Me!"

"Me!"

"_ME_!"

"**ME**!"

"YOU!"

"NO, _YOU_, BETH!"

"HaHA! In _your_ FACE!"

"Darn it! Just let Trent choose!"

The two stood there glaring at each other, waiting for a response from said teen. When they heard none, they turned to see both Trent and Gwen gone from sight. "Trent…?"

"Trent!?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_MAN_, that was scary!" Trent said as he and Gwen sat down on the dock. "Which part?" Gwen asked. "When they asked if I would take them to the dance. Sheesh!" he shuddered. Gwen laughed. He looked at her shocked. He had NEVER seen Gwen laugh. NEVER. Her laughing subsided when a shadows towered over them. They turned to see Heather, looking annoyed. "If you guys are done with your mushy conversation, it's time for the next challenge."

**Plz R&R! I hope u liked it! Tell me if you want another chapter. DESTRUCTION OF CODY!**


	2. Evil thing, HeAtHeR is

**Hey second chapter. short but tell me if you want more chapters.**

**I dont own TDI. Japan on the other hand...**

_Hello-_Trent's thoughts

"Welcome campers! I'm here to tell you that the next challenge is a talent contest that Grand Master Chef will rate."

Xxx after explaining xxX

Trent POV

Trent walked up to the other Screaming Gophers who were trying out for the talent contest in front of the others. I had my guitar strapped to my back because I was going to practice. I also had a blueberry muffin in one hand because he didn't see Gwen at breakfast. I walked up to where she was sitting on the bleacher. "Hey, I snagged you a muffin at breakfast." I said and handed Gwen the muffin. "Thanks." She replied. But good old Heather had to ruin the moment by saying, "Trent, your okay with me leading this, aren't you?" Personally, I didn't give a damn. "Sure," I said, "Go for it."

After a few minutes, Gwen got up with a black book in her hand, and left. Five minutes passed and Cody got up and followed the path Gwen took. A little later, we had chosen Heather, myself, and that pretty boy Justin to be in the contest, so when everyone left, I practiced. I was playing guitar when Gwen walked by while holding her book, looked down at the hole Beth made, looked up and said, "I won't even ask." Then she jumped over the hole and kept walking. A few feet behind her, Cody followed her. _Talk about obsessed stalker_.

Then Heather made a comment about Cody and Gwen (A/N: UGH!) being the first hook-up of the season. Cody opened the cabin door for Gwen while Gwen made a sarcastic comment, then slammed the door in Cody's face. Twenty seconds later, she threw the door open so Cody was slammed into the wall, making it hard to control my laughter. _Well, he DID try to peek at my_ _woman_. _Wait, MY woman?...oh well_. "Hey, wait up. I'll go with you." I said as I got up and walked to Gwen. "Sure." She said. "I mean, whatever." She covered up her mistake. I smiled. Same old Gwen.

Xx Normal POV xX

Trent and Gwen sat talking about everyone. Trent was about to ask Gwen about going to the dance with him when Owen and Cody went jumping in the lake, splashing both Trent and Gwen. Gwen got mad and walked away, saying, "I HATE it here!" Trent was frustrated so he said, "Great job, guys. NOW look what you did." He ignored the two and stared at Gwen's retreating form. _DANG IT_!

Xx After Heather's act xX

Gwen had run away from the bleachers after Heather read her diary to the whole world. Trent was too stunned to move when he heard about the guitar bit. He looked at his own guitar. _Does that mean_-? When he looked up he saw everyone clapping for Harold's beat boxing. He looked around, but no Gwen. He slipped away when Chris started talking. He put his guitar down and ran into the woods in hope of finding the gothic girl. **HIS** gothic girl.

**I know it was short, but PLZ r&r. or else i won't right more. gr. im serious. CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND TELL ME YOUR 1ST AND 2ND FAV. BYE!**


	3. sorry!

Ok ppl. This is the situation. I have kind of lost interest in TDI. It's good and all but i havnt watched it lately. So I don't think im gonna continue with this story. Also, im making a different account so I wont be on this one as much. So, yea. Again, sorry if you liked this story and are sad im discontinuing it. Thanks for reading my stories. You rock!

-Yuzuki


End file.
